


Learning to Live

by Anoel



Category: Glee
Genre: Character of Color, F/F, Fanvids, Female Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning to live, living to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lorilann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/gifts).



> Thanks to hazelk for the beta.

Music: "Learning to Live" by Beth Hart  
Source: Glee S1  
Size: 18 MB AVI  
Download: [Learning to Live](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-LearningToLive.avi)

On Youtube:  



End file.
